<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Rose-Tinted Days by ShinyCharX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541402">Those Rose-Tinted Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyCharX/pseuds/ShinyCharX'>ShinyCharX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rose-Tinted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adhd rin and len, Anxiety, Blood, Bullying, Cutting, Depression, Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gakupo and Gumi are cousins, I ship Gumi x Len sue me, Kaito is the dad friend, Ladylike by KIRA is the inspiration behind Gumi's behavior, Leon is a jerk, M/M, Meiko is dangerous with her words, Meiko is the mom friend, Mental Abuse, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Rin is violent when she finds out someone's hurting someone she cares about, Romance, SHE WILL USE YOUR WORDS AGAINST YOU, Self-Esteem Issues, Some angst/comfort, Swearing, Tonio is also a jerk, adhd fukase, autistic rin and len, but nice, but otherwise intelligent, domestic abuse, don't leave rin and fukase in a room together, even tho this takes place in highschool, fukase is a little shit, gumi is a badass, gumi is sexy, i dont suffer any of these issues except for anxiety adhd and autism, i had to look up what panic attacks are like to be as truthful as possible, i love the banana boi i promise, kaito is a bit slow, len gets beat up a lot, len is a shy boi, lily and neru are siblings, lily is the leader of the bullies, luka and gakupo are a dangerous duo, luka is the backup mom friend, meiko and kaito are pretty much married, miku and kaito are bros, miku has a lot of pressure on her shoulders, miku is a good girlfriend, miku is also crumbling under pressure, miku is pretty popular, oliver is fukase's impulse control, rin is really protective of her brother, talk about overbearing perfectionist parents, teto and neru are her sidekicks, this has been sitting in my notes for who knows how long, those three are like the heathers, update whenever ig, v. Flower is the resident scary girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyCharX/pseuds/ShinyCharX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Len feels alone. </p><p>His sister Rin is the golden child, praised and adored by her parents.</p><p> Len is their punching bag, emotionally and physically. Rin's worried about her twin brother's physical and mental health. </p><p>Kaito and Meiko, along with Luka, as the parent friends, want to help but don't know how. </p><p>Miku is getting crushed under her parents' need for her to be perfect. </p><p>Gumi is pretty popular especially her looks. </p><p>Flower is a semi-distant friend and wants to help, but feels like she shouldn't be involved for fear of being shut out. </p><p>Oliver and Fukase are watching their best friend's mental health deteriorate and are determined to help Rin help Len.</p><p>Piko is scared that Len will do something he'll regret. </p><p>Ham is concerned over Defoko being bullied by Lily and her gang. </p><p>Ruby wants to help, she really does, but she doesn't know enough to actually make a difference.</p><p>...</p><p>Honestly,  people view high school with rose-tinted glasses.</p><p> </p><p>*UNDERGOING SOME EDITS*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukase/OLIVER (Vocaloid), Gumi &amp; Hatsune Miku, Gumi/Kagamine Len, Ham/Defoko(Vocaloid/UTAU), Hatsune Miku &amp; Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku &amp; Kaito, Hatsune Miku &amp; Meiko, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len &amp; Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len &amp; Megurine Luka, Kaito &amp; Megurine Luka, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid), Kamui Gakupo/Megurine Luka, Megurine Luka &amp; Meiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rose-Tinted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disappointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo, second vocaloid fanfic! I love len, I promise! I apologize in advance to any len fans.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Len feels like a disappointment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm getting rid of the superpower aspect. It served no purpose. Undergoing details that changed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span><b><em><span class="u">Len</span></em></b></span> <br/><br/><span>Home has never been much of a fun place for me. I walk through the front door, closing it behind me; only to be met with my mother's harsh glare. I flinch, dodging the incoming glass bottle; the object smashing against the wall behind me. The smell of alcohol is radiating a bit around the room, hanging like a fog. She levels a glare at me.</span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where have you been, you worthless brat," she hisses. I recoil a little bit. "School," I say meekly. I back away from my mother's heated glare. She grunts, seemingly satisfied with my response. "God, why can't you be more like your sister..." she mutters. I'm a disappointment, yet again, in comparison to my twin sister Rin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/><span>I drag myself upstairs into the little shabby area that is my bedroom, or as I like to call it, my own personal prison cell. Our parents would often lock me in here without food or beat me up. It doesn't help that I'm bullied at school either. I plug in my headphones and drown in the throws of my music as I work on my homework. I'm startled by a knock on my door.</span> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>My parents never knock. "Come in," I mutter. I'm met with the matching bright cerulean blue eyes of my twin sister Rin. Her smile falters when she sees my tired and forlorn expression.</span> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>"Again?" She asks; referring to me getting beaten up. I nod, not trusting my words. </span> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span><em>'Why can't I throw a damned punch back?'</em></span> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>I feel the air of my little room become charged with Rin's anger. I wave my hands frantically, trying to get her to calm down. "It's alright Rin! I'm fine, really!" I say, shrugging it off. Rin calms down, though her eyes still have a faint ember of rage. She mumbles. Something along the lines of "it's not fine." I take her hands in mine. "I can handle it." I say.</span> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>I wish I could believe my own words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I really do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crush. Crush HARD.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gumi gets inserted into the plot. That came out wierd.  Her first appearance!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here comes the GumiLen! Gumi is super blunt and straightforward.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Len</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I can't do this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>I stare incredulously at Kaito, the blue haired boy giving me a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"C'mon, I asked Meiko out, and we're four years strong!" I whirl around to face him.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"This is Gumi fucking Megpoid, Kaito! One of the most popular and kind girls in school! My <b>best friend</b>! I'm dead!" I begin to have a downward spiral, running my hands frantically through my golden blond hair. My eyes are wide with panic. So, I turn and run.</p><p> </p><p><br/>I crash into Tonio and Leon on my way. Both boys were taller and stronger than me. I gulp.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Hey banana breath. Look at what we got here, Tonio!" I yelp as Leon picks me up by the back of my shirt. Tonio punches me in the stomach.</p><p>I groan, clutching my aching solar plexus, trying to force air into my lungs. I'm met with a kick to the shin and I crumble. I can hear them laughing, laughing as they pull my hair, punch and kick, scratch and abuse me. Bruises begin to form on my skin. Rin will not be happy about this-</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Ahem."</p><p> </p><p><br/>We all turn our attention to the individual who cleared their throat.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Whatcha doing there Lee?" There stands Gumi Megpoid wearing a white v-neck t-shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of washed out black skinny jeans, and a pair of green and white converse; along with a pair of white goggles with red tinted lenses. She has grass green(like fresh lush grass) hair and sharp emerald green eyes that seem to pierce through me when those beautiful jewels land on me. My face turns scarlet.</p><p> </p><p><br/>I want to cease to exist right about now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>'God, this is sooooo embarrassing!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Leon pushes hair out of his eyes and gives her his most seductive look. This has most girls swooning over him, but Gumi looks unimpressed at best, and downright annoyed at worst. She steps forward, eyes glistening with concern.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Hey Gumi-chan. Why don't you forget about this <em>thing</em>," he drops me like I'm a pile of flaming garbage. "and we go out and have some fun?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Gumi flat out ignores him, and walks towards me. She smiles and bends down, helping me up. "Hey Gumi..." I say sheepishly, scratching the nape of my neck. I was only slightly shorter than her but she still ruffles my hair. A coy smirk dons her face. She shakes her head tsking jokingly like a mother. "Len, Len, Len." She tsks. "What'd you do this time?" I shrug. "I dunno." I say, almost dumbly. She notices that I'm fiddling nervously with the soft plushie banana keychain she gave me. She knew that little chain was a soothing presence when I was overwhelmed, nervous, or overstimulated.</p><p> </p><p><br/>She frowns at Leon and Tonio. "So," she says through clenched teeth. Uh oh. "What are ya doing, picking on my best friend?" She said the label with such force that it sent shivers down my spine.</p><p>Leon blanches.</p><p> </p><p>"Um-"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I don't wanna hear your excuses. Scram." When they don't move, cracks her knuckles menacingly. " <em>Now.</em>" she growls.</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>Both boys scamper off. When they're gone, Gumi turns to me.<br/>She takes a deep breath.<br/>"Len, I have something I wanna say." I park up, giving her my full undivided attention.<br/>"What is it?" I ask.<br/>"I kinda sorta mayyyyybe have a teeny tiny crush... on <em>you</em>."</p><p> </p><p><br/>You know those moments in movies or TV shows where after something groundbreaking is said that the music literally stops in its tracks with a record scratch?</p><p> </p><p><br/>Yeah?</p><p> </p><p><br/>That's this.</p><p> </p><p><br/>She looks nervous. Gumi <em>"personification of co</em><em>nfidence"</em> Megpoid looks fucking <em><span class="u">nervous</span></em>.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"You- you have a crush on <em>me</em>?" I stammer out. I can't believe it! Gumi nods. "If you don't feel the same, that's okay, we can pretend this never happened-" <br/>"NO!" I shout. I then backpedal at her startled expression. "I mean, I do feel the same way. Thank you." Gumi smiles. I perk up. "Hey! You free this Saturday?" I ask. She nods. "Wanna go catch a movie or something?" I say, mumbling the last part. She presses her lips to mine for a moment. We stay like that, sparks passing between us.</p><p> </p><p><br/>She gives me a warp smile upon separation.<br/>"<em>It's a date.</em>" She Pat's my hand. "See you tomorrow?" My face is beet red. "Y-y-yeah!" I squeak.</p><p> </p><p><br/>She then saunters off, presumably to go home. I must look like a lovesick puppy as Kaito walks over. He slaps my back. "Well, that went well!"  He says optimistically. I let out a dreamy "yeah" in response.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Things are really starting to look up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooo Len's a major simp</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bisexual Heterosexual panic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gumi is bi which is why the title is the way it is. Anyway, Gumi is flustered!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <b>
      <em>
        <span class="u">Gumi</span>
      </em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>I've been friends with Rin and Len for a long time, since childhood in fact, and just today I finally confess to Len. He's in some of my classes this year, and he's always been a charming, funny, cute boy.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <em>And he returns my feelings.</em>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>I bury my face in my hands as I walk home with my cousin, Gakupo. "I can't believe he feels the same," I murmur quietly. Gakupo laughs at my side. "You two grew up together so I'm not surprised," he supplies. I roll my eyes and groan. "Thank you for your keen observation, Gakupo. When I looked for him he was getting bullied, and I got them to leave him alone; then I just blurt it out," I groan again, tugging on my sideburns in frustration. "Some confession," I grouse.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>He laughs again as we continue walking home.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>I call up Rin soon after I get into my bedroom and I tell her what had transpired. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Really? I'm happy for you," she says after I finish. "He was all like 'Oh my god Rin, she wants to date me. ME! Am I dreaming? Oh my god oh my god oh my god~.' I think you broke my brother. He's had a crush on you since seventh grade you know," she says almost flippantly. </span>
  <span>
    <em>'Seventh grade? That was three years ago!'</em>
  </span>
  <span> I can practically hear her shaking her head fondly. I roll over, letting out a sigh.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Man, I hope this goes well-" I was cut off by Rin groaning; "OH MY GOD you sound just like him, always second-guessing and shit. Jeez, for crying out loud, you two nitwits grew up together!" she yells. I sigh, fiddling with my goggles. "Yeah yeah you're right. No more second-guessing. Later Rin."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Good. Later!" She hangs up, and I'm left in my room with my thoughts. Oh god. I can't believe it.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <em>He likes me back.</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unjust suffering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rin kind of reflects on Len's relationships with people outside her and her friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rin is a good twin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Rin</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>I kick my shoes off at the door, closing it behind me afterwards. As happy as I am for those two dorks, Len's getting hurt more and more. I clench my backpack strap tighter at the mere thought.</p><p> </p><p><br/>For reasons unknown, my parents despise my twin and heap all their love and affection on me. Parental love is supposed to be unconditional.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Unconditional my ass.</p><p> </p><p><br/>They scream and yell at Len. They punch him, kick him, throw bottles at him, snuff cigarettes on him, starve him, and other acts I don't want to think about. I hate my parents. I hate the way they treat him like he's less than the dirt beneath their feet.<br/>My bro deserves better. He's basically a fucking saint.</p><p> </p><p><br/>So why?</p><p> </p><p><br/>Why use him as a punching bag?</p><p> </p><p><br/>I stayed after school for band practice(I'm in a band with Miku, Luka, Meiko, and Flower; I'm the guitarist and backup singer) and Gumi and I talk over the phone on the way home.</p><p> </p><p><br/>I walk upstairs, noticing that Len's door is closed. My parents never knock. I do. So I rap on the door a couple times, a small smile on my face that quickly disappears when I see the hurt shallow look in his eyes. It makes his cerulean eyes look lifeless. I don't even need to ask. I know the answer. Either mom and dad, or the ones picking on him at school. Anger swells within my body when I notice the bruises covering his skin. I pull him in for a gentle hug and he cries silently into my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Why me, Rin?" he cries softly. "Why me?" I sigh and pull us apart so I can see him face-to-face. "I don't know Len. I don't know."</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>I hope that I give him the love he needs. Someone who cares. Someone who loves him regardless. Someone who will listen.</p><p> </p><p><br/>I hope that he feels that I'm dependable.</p><p> </p><p><br/>I promised to protect him. And I fully intend to keep it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm removing the miku calling and stuff plot point. It feels to early to go into that. Rather, I'll change the next chapter to be about how Miku handles the pressure. Sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miku feels the crushing pressure coming from everywhere.</p><p>She does not take it well.</p><p>Panic attack warning. Uncomfortable? Don't read! See you next chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span><b><em><span class="u">Miku</span></em></b></span><br/><br/><br/><span>I sigh as I mentally look over my mental to-do list.</span> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span><em>Always show your best.</em></span><br/><span><em>Get the greatest grades.</em></span><br/><span><em>Excel.</em></span><br/><span><em>Always continue to work.</em></span> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>It's tedious. </span> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>My family is an influential one in town. I have to be the perfect little doll. </span> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>My parents are living through me.</span> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>My parents are pushing me to be the best.</span> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>All of this is causing me untold amounts of stress. I feel like if I'm anything less than perfect,  I'll be tossed aside. </span> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>Broken.</span> <br/><br/><span>Useless.</span> <br/><br/><span>Not trying hard enough.</span> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>It's devastating. </span> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>And it all comes to a head at school today.</span> <br/><br/><span>We're in band practice, and I just...</span> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span><span class="u">Snap.</span></span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <em>It's cold and dark, I feel everything closing in around me. I'm drowning, drowning, an intense, cold fear washing over me. I begin to sob against my will, and my throat is closing my shaking gets worse it's dark so dark and I can't see I can't breathe I can't stop my heart is pumping harder and harder and harder I'm going to die I can't do this mom and dad will be so dissatisfied and disappointed and I am a disgusting creature and-</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/><span>"-ku-"</span> <br/><br/><span>"-ik-"</span> <br/><br/><span>"Miku."</span> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>I see, gold and cerulean. A white bow on her head.</span> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>Rin.</span> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>She's here.</span> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>Her hands are on my shoulders when I give her a silent okay to do so.</span> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>"You're here. You're with me. You're safe. Breathe in and out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out."</span><br/><span>I imitate her breathing and I feel my heart and breath slowly falls back to a normal rate. </span> </p><p> </p><p><br/><span>I snuggle into her, her scent of oranges and vanilla very calming. Rin stays, her hug grounding me. I give her a thankful look and she replies:</span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>"Any time, baby."</span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I'll update when I finish a chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>